


You Kill People For Fucks Sake!

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: KRii7Y Stories [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Krybaby Klub, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: SMii7Y hates being sick, but luckily Kryoz is there to be his pillow for the day.





	You Kill People For Fucks Sake!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I'll call you back when I've convinced him that a cold doesn't mean he's dying."

    It was nearing seven in the morning on a Monday and John currently had a sick Jaren curled up on his lap. His sleep-deprived eyes stared blankly at the TV in front of him, too lazy to turn it on.  
    "You know, I never would've thought someone who kills for a living would be like this over a little cold," John commented, running his painted fingers through the other's hair. A smile pulled at his lips as he heard a faint groan come from the figure on him.  
    "Shut the fuck up," Jaren mumbled, his voice cracking as he shifted to rest his head against John's shoulder. Bleached hair covered his head as he rubbed his face over the simple tee shirt worn by the older male.  
    On the table in front of the two, John's phone buzzed against the wood. "Can you get me my phone?" The brunette shook his head. "You're a cunt," he retorted and reached forward, an arm wrapped around Jaren's back so he wouldn't fall as he picked up the phone, sliding the screen to answer the call.  
    "Hey, dickheads, where the fuck are you guys? You knew we had people scheduled for killing today," a deep voice came through the speaker.  
    "Sorry Swagger, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I'll call you back when I've convinced him that a cold doesn't mean he's dying," the blond responded, throwing his phone haphazardly onto the ottoman next to him. "There, I got you out of work for today. Enjoy it."  
Jaren tucked his legs closer to his torso, resting them against the other's stomach and bringing his arms to wrap around his middle. The older placed a hand in the sick mans' hair, messing with curls as his other hand rubbed small circles into Jaren's back.  
    "Thanks, loser," the brunette whispered against John's neck.  
    "Whatever, just go to sleep. I'll wake you at lunch." The blond rocked his body from side to side on the cushion he sat on, watching the younger slowly drift into sleep. He chuckled as he rested his own head atop the mess of curls. "Sleep tight my deadly assassin."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts in the comments. I enjoy writing these and I'm thinking about turning this into a full story! I hoped you enjoyed ^^


End file.
